


Goodbye Note

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Series: 30 Prompts Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had begun in a taxi cab, and, in one, it would end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Note

**Author's Note:**

> This happens post-Hogwarts, but before the marriages and the children. So…late teens, early 20s. Title is from Fall Out Boy's "Bang the Doldrums." Enjoy!

Harry Potter woke up, but left his eyes firmly closed. He could feel a warm body in his arms, but he did not want the spell to be broken that had been cast by alcohol the night before. Soon, however, he grew too awake. He opened his eyes.

Immediately, he saw silver hair and pale skin. The lines of the back before him were gorgeous. He kissed the shoulder in front of him. He had the irrepressible urge to snuggle into it and fall back asleep. But he could not, and, worse, he knew it.

Then, Harry sat up and began getting dressed. He pulled on his boxers and black jeans, throwing on his favorite green button down shirt. Harry feared that he may never be able to wear it again – there were too many memories now.

He got up, checking that his keys, wallet, and cell phone were still in his pants pockets; they were. It was about 4 AM, and the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon.

He stood, and, finally, the man he had slept with woke.

 “Harry?” he turned.   
  
“Go back to sleep, Draco,” Harry said. 

“Mmm…” Draco Malfoy murmured. “’Kay.” He promptly fell back asleep. Perhaps he could not yet see the reality before them. Perhaps he willed all of this to be a dream. Perhaps – no, Harry could not think that. It filled him with too much hope.

Harry smiled sadly. He knew that it was impossible for _this_ to last – he would be putting them both in danger if it continued. But that didn’t stop him from wishing that he didn’t have to do this.

Harry spied a pen and a notepad on the bedside table. He took them and wrote:

_Dear Draco,_

_Last night was the best night of my life. However, this lasting is not possible; I think you agree. I wish that it could though. I do love you – I have for a long time. I’m sorry._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry left the note on the pillow where his head once lay.

“Goodbye, Draco,” he said. He walked out of Draco’s apartment, closing the door behind him with a click. He hailed a taxi, and climbed in.

The driver looked back to ask where his passenger wanted to go, but, seeing him, he found that he could not ask. He simply began to drive.

Harry was looking out the window, towards Draco’s apartment building, with tears shining in his eyes. The driver thought that he shouldn’t be interrupted. He certainly knew that _he_ wouldn’t want to be.

So, Harry was driven away, and into the maze that was the streets of New York City.

* * *

_Harry had never expected to run into Draco Malfoy in muggle New York City. Although, they were both running from their pasts. Harry was on vacation in the city – a break from the never ending fame that the Savior of the Wizarding World enjoyed (dreaded) in England. Draco had lived there for years – to escape his family’s ruined reputation._

_They had gotten into the same cab in New York City. Their eyes had locked, and they both knew that this encounter – as had all of their encounters before – would inevitably change their lives. If only in the form of dreams of and longing for **that night** that seemed as if it would never end, and yet ended all too soon. _

_It had begun in a taxi cab, and, in one, it would end._


End file.
